The Price Of Love
by EnjeruJoshin
Summary: This is an AU KxK fic. Kenshin and Kaoru meet and love, only to leave each other behind. When they meet again years later, Kaoru holds in her arms a little red-haired boy. (ch 1 repost, ch4 revised, authors note posted)
1. P :The Gift

Hi minna-san!! Yea yea, I'm writing a new fic, because obviously I can't think enough to finish my other one, not like it was good anyway. This one is AU, and if I'm not mistaken this plotline has not been done before. The story just kind of came to me this morning in the car on my way to work. I've been writing it in my head all day. First chapter is more like a prologue, short and sweet. This story is rated PG-13 due to implied sexual stituations and cussing. You no like my work.... you no read it, very simple.  
  
Disclaimer:: I no own, you no sue.  
  
"....." - Words spoken *.....* -words thought ----------------------------  
  
The Price of Love  
  
Prologue:: The Gift  
  
Kaoru snuggled closer to her husband, her fingers playing over his chest. She sighed heavily and finally found the courage to speak.  
  
"I want to have a baby."  
  
He looked down at her and smiled softly. "Kaoru, you know I can't give you a baby. You knew this when we married." He pulled her closer trying to comfort her.  
  
"I know, but I really want to have a baby...and...and," Kaoru buried her face into her husband's shoulder and began to cry softly.  
  
Realization and understanding hit him as he stroked her hair. "You can have your baby if you want it, Kaoru. Do what you feel you must, and I'll back you a hundred percent."  
  
"But...but...,"Kaoru couldn't find the words.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you do, I'll still love you, my precious bluebird. I want you to be happy, and I'll love your child like it was my own, no matter what."  
  
Kaoru's eyes lit up as she realized that her husband had agreed to her idea without her even having to voice it. She repayed him by showering his face with soft kisses. "Oh thank you thank you thank you. I love you so much."  
  
The grin he gave her was full of ego. "I know."  
  
Throwing her arms around him, Kaoru gigled and kissed him again. "I love you..."  
  
She brought her lips back to his for another yet deeper kiss. Breaking away she whispered his name.  
  
"...Enishi"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!! Fooled you huh?? Thought it was Kenshin, didn't you?!?!?! Oh, but no. He's in this story, you'll see.... I'm very evil, please forgive me. Read and Review!!!! 


	2. Ch1: Two Different Paths

Chapter one, revised, rewritten, and much much better. 07 March 2004  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The Price of Love  
  
Chapter One: Two Different Paths  
  
Yukishiro Kaoru was on a train to Kyoto. The plans had been made, and the course had been set. Her father's dojo was being taken care of by her little brother; the students of the Kamiya Kashin Ryu had been given two weeks off.  
  
Kaoru was hunting for the father of her child. She just didn't know who it was yet. Her own husband, Enishi, was unable to give her the gift of pregnancy, so he gave her another gift; The freedom to cheat on him, for the sole purpose of impregnation. Kaoru was a bundle of nerves. She didn't feel right sleeping with someone else, nor did she feel good about trying to find some suitable stranger. But she wanted a child more than anything, and she had her husband's blessing. So those two reasons were enough for her to plan a visit to her best friend Makimachi Misao.  
  
Misao's grandfather owned a restaurant called the Aoiya, and Misao lived upstairs She offered a room for Kaoru to stay in, after Kaoru called her with the news of Enishi's blessing.  
  
When Kaoru arrived in Kyoto, she headed straight for the Aoiya and Misao. Misao was already making plans for the different places Kaoru should go on her hunt for a man.  
  
"We should try the place around the corner. Aoshi-sama sometimes goes there on the weekends. I've been a few times, the guys are really hot!" Misao chirped.  
  
"As hot as your 'Aoshi-sama'?" Kaoru retorted.  
  
Misao stuck her tongue out at her best friend. "Of course not, Karou-chan! No man is as beautiful as Aoshi-sama."  
  
"You want I should tell him that for you? It'd prolly make things a bit easier. Instead of pining over your grandfather's assistant, you could be dating him."  
  
Misao threw a pillow at Karou. "Get dressed Tanuki, we're going out and finding you a man... for the night anyway." Misao grinned evilly.  
  
After throwing the innocent pillow back at her best friend, Kaoru turned back to her bags and began to choose her outfit for the evening. *Man hunting, man hunting. Oh Kami, that sounds so wrong. Ooh! This one is hot... Enishi never could turn me down when I wore this one* She pulled the small black dress from her bag, remembering exactly how well it hugged her curves. After donning the essential underwear- lacy black bra, lacy black tap pants, lacy black garter belt, and black thigh highs- Kaoru slid the slinky number over her head and headed to the bathroom. After giving herself the once over, she decided that makeup would be light and her waist length ebony hair would be worn down.  
  
*Damn, I look hot.*  
  
When she stepped back in the bedroom to find her shoes, she heard a low whistle from the door.  
  
"Shit Kaoru, stay away from Aoshi-sama tonight, or I'll kick your ass. You're too damn hot for your own good... If I didn't like men so much, I'd totally be after you," Misao grinned and winked at her friend before laughing heartily.  
  
"Mou! Misao, don't say things like that!! Especially not when we're in public. If you say *That* again tonight around anyone else, I will be doing the ass kicking! You can be soo embarassing!" Kaoru raved at her petite raven haired friend as she put her heels on. "Wow, you don't look so bad yourself."  
  
Misao twirled showing off the little red off-the-shoulder number, she had chosen for the evening's outing. "I know," she replied smugly. "Are you ready yet, let's go!!"  
  
And thus, Kaoru was pulled out of the room and dragged to a bar.  
  
Kaoru was far from shy. Vibrant and outgoing, she normally dominated conversations and was the life at most social gatherings. Tonight though, was different. She had major issues with attempting to pick up a guy she barely knew. She became so nervous, that while Misao went out and got her dance on, Kaoru grabbed a table in a dark corner and proceeded to drink herself into oblivion, hoping no one would notice her. It seemed like a solid idea.  
  
But fate had some other nifty plans.  
  
-----  
  
Himura Kenshin had lost his wife over 2 years ago in a car crash. Tomoe was his life and yet she was gone. He still didn't understand why he was alive when she had to die. She had swung the car around before impact in what was on obvious attempt to keep the other car from slamming into the passenger's side, where a very drunk Kenshin had fallen asleep. Kenshin felt guilty, thinking that if he hadn't gotten drunk and made Tomoe drive home on that stormy night, then she'd still be alive. Even though most of his anguish over her death had dissapated, every now and then he'd find himself drowning in depression and loneliness. He had distanced himself from everyone after Tomoe's death, except for his best friend Sano, who pushed Kenshin everyday to go out and find someone new. Kenshin had even missed his brother-in-law's wedding, not that he had known the boy very well, never even got to meet the girl.  
  
Kenshin had tried dating a few times. Disasters, all of them. The girls that Sano had tried to hook him up with were less than desirable, and Kenshin never spoke to them again. He seemed happy though, and that was enough for Sano to only feel the need to harass Kenshin to go out once every two weeks, instead of every night.  
  
Sano showed up unexpectedly on this night to drag Kenshin to a bar. There was more than just protesting on Kenshin's part. He almost tried to throw Sano into the wall.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin, you need to get out. How many times do I have to say it before I can get it through your hard head?" Sano cracked his knuckles for emphasis.  
  
"Prolly about as many times as it will take me to get it through yours that I'm not going anywhere, Sanosuke, that I am not." Kenshin's voice was very cold, and his normally soft violet eyes had darkened to a hard blue. "I have things I need to do tonight, that I do. I will not let your extravagance hinder my chores."  
  
"Che, Kenshin, you're going to do the laundry. You always do the laundry. You can do the laundry tomorrow, that you can," Sano mocked his red headed friend, as he rummaged through the smaller man's clothes. "Wear this. It's black, it'll suit your mood." He held up a slightly shimmery black t- shirt that would fit tight on Kenshin's little but toned body. He had found it in the back of Kenshin's drawer and assumed the other man had never worn it, and prolly hadn't bought it himself. It was definitely a shirt for a gay man, so Sano figured it would make women flock all over Kenshin even before they noticed the length of his hair.  
  
"Kami-sama, Sano. That will not fit me. I'm not going to wear that. I'm not going with you, that I am not! Must I repeat myself a hundred times!" Kenshin protested as his spikey haired friend cornered him and started tugging the shirt that Kenshin was wearing over his head. "Sano, what are you... Don't!! I'm... not... going..."  
  
After a slight struggle and Sano hitting the wall pretty hard, the taller man had managed to remove his friend's boring shirt and replace it with the metrosexual "thing", as Kenshin termed it. Sano then started pulling Kenshin's hair elastic out. "You need to do something different with all that hair of yours."  
  
"Sano, I will kill you for this one day, that I will." Kenshin tugged the end of the shirt Sano had forced on him. "This *thing* clings, it's too small. And what do you mean I need to do something different to my hair. My hair is just fine, that it is!"  
  
"The shirt is supposed to cling. Pull your hair up higher or something, chicks dig shit like that. Don't make me do it for you, Kenshin, because I have no shame, and I will fix your hair before I drag you out of this house if I have to." Sano handed the elastic back to Kenshin.  
  
"Maa maa, Sanosuke, I'll do it." He snatched the hair tie out of Sano's hand. "Don't touch my hair. I'm now exhausted from struggling with your stubborn ass, that I am. I'll go, okay. I. Will. Go. Get out of my bathroom, rooster-head, so I can use the mirror to *fix* my hair. You will never get your hair to do anything but stand on all ends, you can stop preening, that you can."  
  
"Che Kenshin, we're wasting time arguing. Go do your hair already." He stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed his white jacket off of the bed and pulled it back on over his white wife-beater. "We leave as soon as you're done, don't forget to grab your coat, the long one." Turning his back on Kenshin, he stauntered out of the bedroom, the symbol on his back screaming the word "Evil" at Kenshin.  
  
"That stupid jacket of his tells the truth, that it does. That man is pure evil," Kenshin grinned as he pulled his hair up into a high ponytail before following the taller man out of the house. When they arrived, Kenshin headed straight to the darkest corner. It was the normal routine: watch Sano act a fool and try to pick up every girl around, sit in a corner brooding, and proceed to drown sorrows. It had always seemed like a good plan before.  
  
On this night though, things happened a little differently.  
  
--------------------  
  
Yay for detail and dialogue. I hoped you liked it.  
  
*squish*  
  
Isis 


	3. Ch2: Instant Attraction: Just Add Liquor

Update!!! I wrote it quicker than I thought I would. Arigatou, Minna-san for the reviews!! Already I've gotten almost as many reviews for this story as I did for my last (and very unfinished) One. Umm, if there are misspellings and what not, it's cause I don't actually have Word, and wordpad doesn't do spell check. I'm not perfect, sadly. If I were, I'd own Kenshin, but I'm not, so I don't. Must mean that Watsuki-sama is.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The Price of Love  
  
Chapter 2: Instant Attraction, Just Add Liquor.  
  
Kenshin looked up from his fifth straight double shot of Jack and surveyed his surroundings. He could see Sano dancing with a younger woman on the dimly lit dancefloor, and chuckled to himself when he thought of how Sano's on and off girlfriend Megumi would react if she was there to see it. Kenshin's gazed moved over the faceless people and stopped abruptly. He had found an angel. She looked so lost sitting there, her long black hair flowing down her back, blue eyes sparkling with the makings of tears as she nursed the blood red drink in her hands. Normally, he would have never thought of talking to a woman at a bar, but something about the way her bangs fell over her forehead and the way her hands would move as she pushed her hair back over her shoulder, all of it intrigued him. Made him want to get up and go to her, pull her into kisses that would leave her breathless and wanting more.  
  
Kenshin shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. *I think I drank too much tonight, that I did* But of course his logic didn't stop him from downing the rest of his drink and leaving his corner to go to the angel. *Way too much to drink* he reasoned with himself as he got closer to the young woman. When he reached her, he made sure she looked up at him, and he bowed slightly and gestured to the chair beside her. A very drunk Kenshin said the first thing that came to his head.  
  
"Is that seat taken, for this unworthy one would like to know if he could sit next to an angel such as yourself, that he does." Kenshin flashed her a bright smile and waited for her response.  
  
----------  
  
Kaoru sat in her chair, watching Misao dance, drinking her amaretto and cranberry juice, and trying her best to be invisible. Everytime she let her thoughts run off, they led to Tokyo and Enishi, and she'd down another drink. The six empty glasses in front of her, belonged only to her and she stared at them dejectedly. She didn't know what to do. She was drunk and brooding, and she wasn't even looking around her. *Mou, Kaoru, you're supposed to be looking for a mate. So look already!* She forced herself to actually look at the people around her, instead of gazing through them. When she looked up she was surprised.  
  
One of the most beautiful men she had ever seen was standing right in front of her. She gazed over his dark red hair that shimmered almost the same as her drink, and almost drowned in the violet eyes that bore into her. And then he spoke. His voice was like liquid, and she could feel her face flush as he smiled brightly at her. His words finally registered.  
  
Kaoru blushed madly. "Mou!" She exclaimed, bowing her head to hide her face from those gorgeous eyes. "O-Of course..." She stuttered. "I- I mean...you can sit there." She regained her confidence and looked into his eyes again. "I don't mind."  
  
Kenshin sat down next to her, sweeping his long crimson ponytail behind his shoulder. He turned to the girl and let his gaze glide over her body. *Kami-sama, she is exquisite* Her curves were hugged by the little black dress she was wearing, her legs showed that she wasn't just curvy, but muscular. Kenshin could see that she worked out often buy the way her calves were perfectly cut. Hips that flared slightly, tiny waist, pert and supple breasts...*Dammit Kenshin, no hentai. Mind out of gutter!!! You don't even know her name.... yet* Kenshin's normal shyness had already been thrown out the window when he had made his way over to the girl, so he figured more boldness wouldn't hurt as he reached over and clasped her hand gently, bringing it to his lips.  
  
After grazing her knuckles gently with his partly open mouth, he looked into her shocked blue orbs and said in a very husky voice, "My name is Kenshin, Himura Kenshin. Can I have your name, or would you rather I just call you my angel?"  
  
Had Kaoru been anywhere near sober, she would have scoffed at his very lame come on, but she was very trashed and the compliment made her blush again, the feel of his lips on her skin made her lower body clench in reaction. "K- Kaoru." She paused before giving her last name. She had already decided to give her maiden name instead of her married one, she had even put her wedding band aside for the trip. "Kamiya Kaoru. Mou." *Kami this man is so sexy. Look at his hair and how it's almost as long as mine. Oh and he wears that long black coat like it was made for him, and the shirt underneathe* Kaoru shivered a little at her own thoughts. *It's obvious by how the shirt clings to him, that he's all muscle, despite his smallness. And his eyes, Mou, his eyes. I wonder if his hair feels as silky as it looks... I wonder...* Kaoru took a deep breath as Kenshin watched her. "Mou," she sighed again.  
  
Kenshin grinned again, supposing that Kaoru's favorite word was 'Mou'. "I think that's a lovely name, Kaoru, that I do. Just as lovely as the person it belongs to." Kenshin moved closer to her, his arm wrapping around her waist. *I am severely drunk, that I am. I can't help but want to touch her, I feel like she is supposed to belong to me* He leaned his face down towards her and asked softly, "May this unworthy one have the honor of kissing you, Kaoru? I know it is very forward of me to ask, that I do, and I apologize greatly, but I cannot help myself of wanting to kiss you, that I cannot." *or hold you, or touch you, or to push you against a wall and...KENSHIN, stop thinking like that!!*  
  
Kaoru's nervousness about her whole affair had just left her, all with the one question Kenshin asked of her. *He's sweet. He's polite. He's the most attractive man in the whole place, and he thinks I'm lovely. Enishi told me I could, and I want to. I want him.* She reached over to Kenshin, and without answering him, she pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss, her tongue pushing it's way into his mouth, tasting him, sucking his tongue inside her own mouth. Her hands went behind his head and began to run through his ponytail. *Mou, it is like silk* She thought as he began to kiss her back. His hands dove into her hair, running down her back. One of his hands stayed at the small of her back, as the other retraced it's path up her back to cradle her head as he took his opportunity to kiss her breathless. Finally Kenshin needed air, and he broke away from her, both of them panting heavily.  
  
"Oro...."  
  
"Mou...."  
  
*I am very drunk* They both thought at the same time.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Wooo!!!! Second chapter!!! Told you it'd get longer!!! I tried to keep them as in character as I could....Please remember (since I tried to reiterate it many times) They are really really drunk, thus why our normally shy couple are being majorly forward.  
  
Arigatou for reading. Now click the button....you know you want to!!!!  
  
*squishes* Isis 


	4. Ch3: I Think I Love You

*squees in delight* OMG OMG!!!! I feel so loved!!! Guess who reviewed MY story!!! Guess!!!!! Chiki-dono!!!! *falls over* She's one of my favorite fan fic authors and she reviewed my story!!!! *jumps around excitedly* And to top it off, another one of my fav authors, charismatic angel, also reviewed my story! Now I feel like I have to do a good job, because if two really good authors are reading my story, I cannot let them down, because they have not let me down. On and a new note, when I'm talking *...* are actions, not thoughts, but in the story they're thoughts. I hope I don't confuse people.  
  
Wow, so now I'm like, all excited and stuff.  
  
In other news, my best friend, who was the one who got me into Kenshin in the first place, read what I had of the story so far, and he kept making weird comments. Like his first one really threw me off. "What reality is this?" An alternate one, duh! *giggles* and then he asks: "One where Tomoe doesn't die and Enishi isn't bitter?" I wanted to hit him, cause Tomoe does die, and Enishi will be bitter, you'll see!!! He also made comments about their clothes, what little I did describe of them. I think he was weirded out cause I dressed Kenshin like him. *evil grin* I couldn't help it, my best friend is a pretty long haired boy too. I can see Kenshin dressing the same way.  
  
Yea, I'm talking too much, you guys must want to get to the smut already, huh? It's PG-13 smut, so no lemons, just mass amounts of lime. You were warned. If your mama don't want you readin it, then don't, aight? Cause I don't want your mama blaming me for your corruption, thats what your friends are for.  
  
I'm not Watsuki-sama, so I don't own Kenshin.... *sniffles*  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oro...."  
  
"Mou...."  
  
*I am very drunk* They both thought at the same time.  
  
--------  
  
The Price Of Love  
  
Chapter Three: I Think I Love You  
  
One fleeting drunken moment led to another and soon Kenshin and Kaoru had forgotten Sano and Misao, and had left for Kenshin's house. They barely talked, mostly because their mouths were busy discovering each other.  
  
The night became one huge blur to them both, the only things standing out were when Kaoru had pulled Kenshin's ponytail out of it's binding with what seemed like desperation, when Kenshin had shoved Kaoru against the wall while stripping her hurriedly, and when Kaoru had screamed her desire for him to release inside of her. And that was just the first time.  
  
They eventually lost count and fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted.  
  
--------  
  
Kaoru stirred in the bed, snuggling closer to her husband's warm frame, inhaling deeply the strong scent of ginger and forestry that permeated from his skin. Her eyes then shot wide open and she jerked away from the man next to her, waking him as well.  
  
It was not her husband Enishi. *He doesn't smell like ginger* She looked down at the man she was with and his amethyst eyes gazed back up at her, his deep red hair spilling over the pillow. *Oh no...I did it. I really did it. I can't believe..... Mou!!*  
  
Kenshin racked his brain, trying to recall the night before. Then finally he remembered meeting the slightly mussed angel in front of him. Proud he was at that moment, because he even remembered her name. "Kaoru, what is it? Did you have a bad dream?" His hand went up and reached to push her hair behind her ear, giving him a clear veiw of her face. Using his thumb he stroked her cheek, trying to soothe her. He sat up, pushing his hair back out of his face, and moved himself closer to Kaoru. Black strands had fallen back over her shoulder, cascading down her front, covering his veiw of her bare chest. Both of his hands reached over to her, gathering all of her hair to sweep it back behind her so he could gaze upon her form without obstruction.  
  
With every touch from Kenshin, Kaoru melted just a little more. She relaxed, and started to remember most of the night before. Then as he moved her hair, small tears began to fall from her eyes, and Kaoru moved to cross her arms over her chest, trying to hide from him. She couldn't believe that she had done this. She barely knew the man who's naked body was pressing against hers. His head moved to rest against hers, and she could hear him cooing softly in her ear. One of his hands moved to rub small circles into her back, while the other reached over to tilt her head towards him, so he could kiss away the tears that were steadily falling.  
  
"Shhh," Kenshin whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, that I am. I should have been more gentle, I should have waited until we were both sober, that I should have. Please don't cry, it hurts to see you cry. Angels shouldn't have to cry, that they shouldn't." Kenshin kept rubbing her back, while he let her sob into his shoulder. Against his bare skin he could feel her cold tears, and he could finally hear her gasping for air as her body shook softly. "We'll start over, that we will. Everything will be fine. In case you can't remember, I'm Kenshin. We're in my house." He sighed and started telling her about himself in an effort to calm her. He explained how his parents died when he was little, and how he worked with his adoptive father at a pottery shop, how his adoptive father insisted Kenshin call him Shishou and how Shishou actually made the pottery they sold. Kenshin told her stories of how if she ever met Shishou Hiko, he would tell her of Kenshin's childhood bedwetting habits and how Kenshin was an idiot, and more stories of how Shishou had taught him a old form of kendo that had been passed down to Shishou a long time ago. Then came the stories of Sano and how Sano insisted on coming over and eating everything Kenshin had in the house, how Sano was always gambling and looking for fights, and how Sano had a weird realtionship with Megumi, where Megumi would hit Sano everytime she felt he deserved it.  
  
Kaoru listened to Kenshin talking, telling her embarassing things, funny things, anything. The tears stopped falling and Kaoru had resigned herself to listening intently to everything Kenshin had to say, her arms snaking around him to hold him closer. Kenshin had leaned back, propping himself up on the pillows, taking Kaoru with him so her head rested on his chest. His fingers played with her hair as he talked, and he smiled when he she reached up to pull one of his own crimson strands down to her so she could toy with it.  
  
"Tell me about you now," he purred down at her. "I want to hear everything."  
  
So she started talking, her own story of how her mother died when she was very young and her father had taught her the family kendo style in hopes that Kaoru would run the school when he was gone. She talked about her adoptive brother Yahiko and how when they were both younger they used to argue and fight all the time. Sighing softly, she recounted for Kenshin how her father had died, and how she now ran the dojo with her little brother. She left out how she was married to a wonderful man who gave her everything, and she felt bad for doing so. Part of her wanted to tell Kenshin everything, wanted him to know her completely. But instead she told him how she was just here on a short vacation, staying with her friend Misao. However she did tell Kenshin how Misao was pining over her grandfather's assistant, Aoshi, and how Misao practically threw herself at him everytime he was around.  
  
"Do you feel better now?" Kenshin asked her as he traced her lips softly with his fingertips. In response Kaoru moaned softly, letting the tip of her tongue run across one of his trailing fingers. Desire for the man lying under her had peaked again, and all she could think of was how much she wanted him. Without any warning she licked a line across his chest, flicking her tongue over one of his nipples, and for her efforts she was rewarded with a moan from him and visual proof that her attentions were producing the desired effect.  
  
Kenshin growled low in his throat and in one swift movement had flipped Kaoru over in the bed, so he was now the one on top. Dipping his head down, he delivered kisses to her neck and down to her chest. Red hair fell down around the couple as Kaoru moved her hands over Kenshin's back and around to his chest, touching everything she could.  
  
Their movements were slow and torturous, hands skimming down here, lips and tongue moving lavishly there. Even when Kenshin entered her, it was languid and gentle. The night before they had been hurried and rough, desire buring through them, but now the time was taken to discover every hidden part of each other. After what seemed forever, they reached their climax as one, crying out to the other as pleasure washed over them, leaving them breathless.  
  
Kenshin rolled off of Kaoru and snuggled close to her, breathing deeply of her jasmine scent. The fluttering of her eyes showed Kenshin that she was close to drifting to sleep.  
  
He ran his hands down over her body one more time and softly whispered as he was drifting off, "I think I love you..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Woo, so there's your Sprite!! lemony-lime goodness. I tried to make it as tame as possible, but still have it as steamy as possible.  
  
I really hoped you liked this chapter!!! Please review more!!!!  
  
*squishings*  
  
Isis 


	5. Ch4: The Betrayal

Okay Okay.... I know, you don't even have to tell me. I've been bad. I haven't updated in goddess knows how long, and I'm really sorry. So very sorry. I got sick, for one. First with this horrid stomache flu, then with the cold from hades. Then writers block kicked in. I was at one point in the story, I knew what I wanted to have happen in another part of the story, getting there was my problem. But I beat it and now you have chapter 4.  
  
I want to thank everyone for waiting and for the lovely reviews I got!! They made me feel really special!!  
  
I hope you enjoy!! (Chapter was revised 07 March 03)  
  
Disclaimer:: I no own, you no sue.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Price Of Love  
  
Chapter 4: The Betrayal  
  
Her time was almost up. Everyday that passed was another step closer to going home to her beloved husband. The man she loved; the man she would raise her child with.  
  
Kaoru buried her face in her hands. *How can I be in love with two men?*  
  
Misao looked over the table and their breakfast at a very depressed Kaoru. Worry for her friend showed in her eyes. She didn't know what Karou was up to or why she kept leaving the Aioya for hours at a time, disappearing into Kyoto. *I thought she found a guy that first night... Is she going back to him to make sure? I really hope she's not falling in love with him. That would be bad* The normally vibrant and talkative young woman sat in silence with her friend, trying her best to keep a smile on for Kaoru's sake.  
  
Kaoru stood up, startling Misao. "I have to go, there are things I have to do before I leave tomorrow. I pormise I'll be back in time for dinner." Her eyes met Misao's. "I'm sorry I haven't been spending enough time with you. I hope you're not mad at me."  
  
Misao perked up and gave Kaoru her best grin. "It's okay! I've been helping Aoshi with the bookkeeping for the year. I'm sure when I come to visit you, we'll spend the whole time shopping and driving Enishi insane with chatter."  
  
Kaoru chuckled, "I'm sure we will too. I'll see you later, Misao." With a wave and a smile, Kaoru left the room and heading out for the day.  
  
As she was walking to Kenshin's her mind wandered. *This will be the last time I see Kenshin. Should I tell him the truth? Should I just leave and not say goodbye? Mou, I didn't know I was going to feel this way. I didn't know I was going to fall for the man I chose.*  
  
-----------------  
  
Kenshin started out, walking to meet Kaoru halfway since he knew she would be coming soon. Kenshin was on a cloud. Never had he felt like this, not even when he was courting his first wife. Kaoru made him feel so... alive. He loved everything about her: her spirit, her smile, the way her hair shined like silk, the curves of her gorgeous body, even the way she would smack him playfully when he said something to make her blush. *Kami- sama, I love the way she looks when I make her blush. I love making her blush*  
  
He couldn't wait to see her. After their first night together she had apologized and told him that she really couldn't spend the whole night with him again. He understood that she had to be a good guest to her friend Misao, and that not coming back to the room provided for her would be rude. But he yearned to hold her while she slept. Each second spent away from her was more than he could bear. He wanted to spend eternity with her and never let her out of his sight.  
  
Finally he saw her coming toward him, and his heart leap in his chest. *Yes* he thought. *I want forever with her*  
  
----------------  
  
They spent the rest of the day together, taking in lunch and some light shopping in the early afternoon, then going back to his apartment to spend the rest of it making love.  
  
Evening approached and Kaoru made her decision. She pulled herself out of the soft bed and away from Kenshin's warm, naked, and half sleeping form. As quietly as she could she replaced her clothing and gathered the rest of her things. Despite her noisless movement, Kenshin finally woke and sat up to watch her move around the room, a lazy grin on his face. After she collected the last of her effects, she looked up at him and into his eyes.  
  
*Mou, I have to tell him something.*  
  
She bowed her head and started at the floor. "Kenshin, I... I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. I'm leaving tomorrow and I won't be coming back. Please don't come looking for me. I'm so sorry." She turned around and walked out of the room, refusing to look back at the man she fell in love with, not wanting to see the pain in his eyes. She paused at the door for less than a second. "I love you, I'm sorry," she whispered softly, and then she left.  
  
Kenshin was in complete shock. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he couldn't feel. He barely heard her last words, and it wasn't until she was long gone that they finally registered.  
  
He fell back onto the bed and cried. The tears that fell were the first since after Tomoe died, and each one hurt more than the last. He didn't even get the chance to tell Kaoru that he loved her.  
  
-------------------  
  
The next day Kenshin tracked down the Aoiya trying to find Kaoru. When he got there the young lady he could only assume was Misao, looked at him questioningly as she told him that Kaoru was gone. She had left early that morning. Seeing the despair in the red-haired man's eyes, Misao finally realized what Kaoru had been up to. So she did what she thought was best.  
  
"Kaoru went back to her husband, " Misao said softly. "You'd be better off not trying to go after her."  
  
"H-husband??" Kenshin was confused. "Kaoru was married?? She never said that." He backed away from Misao, with a look on his face like she had just told him she had a contagious disease. With each step backwards anger began to build in his heart. Kaoru lied to him. *She lied to me. She fucking lied to me. I opened up to her and gave her my heart and she lied to me. She used me, let me fall in love with her, and left me to go back to her husband. I thought I could trust her. Stupid fucking idiot! That stupid bitch played you. She was just like all the rest! Shishou was right, I am a fucking idiot.* He left without saying anything else to Misao.  
  
His angel betrayed him, and he was devastated.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alright, there you have it. Chapter 4. I hope it was good. Please read and review!!!! 


	6. Ch5: Eyes of the Father

Ah minna-san, I have a secret to tell. Back a few months ago, I was driving to work, listening to the 80's & 90's station on the radio and a song by the wonderful band, Heart, came on. I loved that song and as I was listening to the lyrics an idea for a fan fic popped into my head. This would be the fic that you guys are reading right now. Of course I didn't completely use the whole song, just the basic idea. The song is called "All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You" The basic story of the song is lady has one night stand, lady leaves guy after making love him leaving only a note telling him to not look for her, then a few years later he runs into her again and she's holding his child.  
  
But the main lyrics of the song that fueled this story are as follows:::  
  
------------  
  
"Then it happened one day,  
  
We came round the same way  
  
You could imagine his surprise  
  
When he saw his own eyes  
  
I said, 'Please, please understand,  
  
I'm in love with another man  
  
And what he couldn't give me  
  
Was the one little thing that you can'  
  
All I want to do is make love to you  
  
Say you will, you want me too"  
  
---- Heart --"All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You"  
  
-------------  
  
And now, minna-san, we have come to the pivital point of the story. And the main question is, who will Kaoru choose?? *evil grin*  
  
I would also like to thank everyone for their reviews. Keep those coming!!! They make me feel all yummy and squishy inside!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I no own nothing, no Kenshin, no Heart. Don't sue me.... k?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
The Price Of Love  
  
Chapter 5: Eyes of the Father  
  
Himura Kenshin had spent the last three years of his life alone. He trusted no one. His normally violet eyes had turned amber years ago and had stayed that way ever since. He stopped speaking to his best friend Sano, and he stopped working with his adoptive father at their pottery shop. He had distanced himself from everyone. He now spent his time as a ruthless business man for one of Japan's leading companies. His cold demeanor left him feared by his peers.  
  
In three years he had worked his way up the company ranks, and they were now sending him to the Tokyo branch to work his magic. There was downsizing to be done, management to be retrained, budgets to be set and maintained. All these things Kenshin had a forte for. Because of the lack of distractions in his life, Kenshin was looked upon as one of the most dedicated men in the company. But he was an enigma to his coworkers. The stoical young man kept to himself, never dating, never socializing, distrusting everyone.  
  
The higher up's in the company loved him. The minor workers hated him.  
  
Kenshin hated the world.  
  
Now he was on his way to Tokyo, and he didn't mind it at all. At least this way Sanosuke and Hiko would leave him alone, leave him to his misery.  
  
Leave him to curse the god that made his angel betray him.  
  
--------------  
  
Enishi ran a hand through his silver hair and looked at his wife and their son, Kenji. It was more than obvious that Kenji was not his, but he loved the child just the same. Kaoru cooed at her son and ruffled his dark auburn hair as she laughed at his childish antics. Enishi smiled.  
  
He had never questioned her about the father she had chosen. He never gave a thought to the fact that the child's name might reflect the father's. And when the look of his child's dark red hair and deep blue-violet eyes nagged at something in his memory, he brushed it aside as well. His wife was happy, so he was happy. That was all he wanted.  
  
Unknown to Enishi, Kaoru wasn't happy, not truely. Almost everytime she looked at her child she thought of the man she had left behind. She still loved her husband, there was no doubt about that, but lately she had decided that it wasn't the same. It wasn't the same way she loved the red- haired man she had met and fallen in love with three years ago in Kyoto. Still, she wasn't fool enough to go looking for Kenshin. She knew he probably hated her for leaving him like that, especially since she had never heard from Misao if a stranger had come looking for her at the Aoiya. Her marriage was not a bad one, so she stayed with Enishi and raised her son.  
  
Kenshin's son.  
  
Enishi cleared his throat, and Kaoru looked up at him. "Hmm??" she muttered, only half noticing as she played with Kenji.  
  
"We're going out for dinner tomorrow, my little bluebird. I want you to make sure you dress yourself and Kenji in your finest. It's going to be a business dinner, we have someone to impress."  
  
"Oh," Kaoru finally looked at her husband. "Who?"  
  
"Remember when I told you my sister had married before she died?" Kaoru nodded silently. "Well it seems the new productivity manager for our branch is Tomoe's husband, so it's my responsiblity to dine him tomorrow when he arrives."  
  
Kaoru brightened. Enishi rarely talked about his sister, and Kaoru had never met the woman, so she was eager to meet her late sister-in-law's husband. Family was family, and since Kaoru and Enishi both had little of it left, she was excited by the prospect of meeting someone new.  
  
Enishi saw the light in her eyes and smiled again. "Then it's settled, we'll be meeting him at the restaurant tomorrow at 7."  
  
--------------  
  
Kaoru and Enishi walked into the restaurant with their son. Kaoru looked amazing in her long dark blue dress that clung the her now more shapely curves that were brought out by her pregnancy over two years ago. Her haired was pulled back into a bun, but a few strands had snuck out and wisped around her face. Complimenting her splendidly, Enishi's suit was a dark gray, and his round glasses shone a bright silver in the light. Kaoru had made efforts to get her husbands hair to do something other than stick in all directions, but it was hopeless. Little Kenji looked adorable in his blue kimono, his dark hair pulled back into the tiniest of ponytails. They made a picture perfect family.  
  
The host led them to their table where they saw the back of a small man dressed in all black, his red hair pulled behind him in a low ponytail. The host tapped the man's shoulder, and he stood and turned to greet them, amber eyes glittering.  
  
Kaoru's heart caught in her chest and she squeezed Kenji closer to her.  
  
Kenshin faltered, eyes bleeding back briefly to a soft violet before returning to amber, hatred in his eyes.  
  
Enishi felt both his wife and Himura tense. He watched as Himura's eyes switched colors. He looked at his wife, their son in her arms, then back to his dead sister's husband.  
  
"Kami-sama," Kaoru muttered soflty under her breath.  
  
Himura gazed into the small set of blue-violet eyes that were so like his own.  
  
Enishi gave one last look to everyone, lingering on Himura and Kenji.  
  
And then it clicked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
I am sooo cruel!!! Cliffhanger and everything!!! Mwahahahahahaha!!!! So weee!! We're getting to where I wanted to be. I'm excited, are you excited?? You are?? Well then deary, click that button and tell me how excited you are!!!!  
  
*squish*  
  
Isis 


	7. Ch6: Two Swords Clash

Here it is, Chapter 6. Don't hate me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
The Price Of Love  
  
Chapter 6: Two Swords Clash  
  
Enishi growled, words were weilded like a wild sword aimed straight for the heart. "You bastard. First you let my sister die, then you fuck my wife. This time you won't win so easily, Himura, I won't let you take her from me. I'll fight to keep what's mine."  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed, "Who said I wanted your used bitch?" Sentence perfectly placed, a skilled katana blocking an attack, then sweeping in for it's own strike.  
  
Kaoru gasped, half thankful that Kenji was not yet old enough to understand either of his fathers' words. But part of her broke. *He doesn't love me. He never loved me.* The blade cutting flesh, wounding but not yet killing.  
  
Amber eyes glittered coldly, "But the whelp, now that's something that obviously is mine. The wench didn't tell me she was pregnant before she left me." Another masterful sweep of the katana, skills honed from years of practice.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened in shock, and sparkled with her pain. A second wounding blow received, weakening the enemy.  
  
"But I guess I can't expect the truth from someone like her. After bedding her as many times as I did, you'd think she'd have the decency to tell me she was married. You want to know what else she told me?" A deeper slice made, katana then pulled back preparing for the final fatal attack.  
  
Kaoru finally spoke up, tears streaming down her face, "Not here, please, not here. Not in front of all these people." Kenshin took in the sight of her; tears flowing down from deep sapphire eyes, pain laced in features made even more lovely with age, his child held tightly in arms that once held him in a lovers embrace. The ice around his heart melted slightly. The verbal katana is sheathed midswing.  
  
* I still love her, Dear Kami, I still love this woman.*  
  
He bowed his head slightly, almost ashamed of what he had said, but mostly so he could not see her in her pain.  
  
Kaoru reached out for her husband's arm, grabbing his sleeve to pull him away. Enishi ignored his wife's silent plea and continued to project murderous rage at the smaller man. Kaoru's tugs became more insistant as her quiet words reached the ears of the men she loved. "Please, let's leave. We've already caused a scene. Please come on."  
  
Enishi backed off and turned, tightly gripping the arm of his wife, not concerned with the fact that he was hurting her. He pulled her away from Himura and out of the restaurant.  
  
Kenshin followed behind them, after placing an almost exorbitant tip on the table. When they made it out into the crisp night air, he spoke again, "You're hurting her, let her go."  
  
Enishi spun around to confront him, dropping Kaoru's arm. "Don't speak to me about how I should treat my wife. You certainly did not do any better with yours." Venom poured from his lips as he stepped closer to Kenshin.  
  
"I never laid hands on Tomoe in anger. She would be saddened to see you treating your wife with such hostility. She raised you better than that." Kenshin kept his place, unaffected by Enishi's harsh words.  
  
Enishi paled. Kaoru moved herself and Kenji forward placing them between the two men. She shifted her son onto her hip and placed a soothing hand on the chest of her husband.  
  
"Home, Enishi, please, I want to go home." Her blue eyes glittered with unshed tears.  
  
Enishi glared over her head at Kenshin. "This isn't over Himura." He turned away and stalked off to his car.  
  
Kaoru turned back slightly to gaze at Kenshin and mouthed her apology to him. "I'm sorry."  
  
And for the second time Kenshin watched as the woman he loved walked away from him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's short, I know. And it sucks, I also know this. My mind has gone completely blank as to what I'm going to do with this story.  
  
*squish*  
  
Isis 


	8. New Authors Note

What?? No really.... what?? Stop looking at me like that. Do I have something on my face? Why are you staring at me with your mouth hanging open?  
  
OH! No no, it's not a new chapter. *ducks* Hey!! Don't throw stuff at me!!! You have no idea how upsetting my life has been the past few months!!! You try getting fired!!!! See how much fun that is!  
  
*huffs* Keh. So Anyways, I rewrote all of Chapter 1: Two Different Paths. You should go back and reread it. I made some slight changes to both chapters 3 and 4. I will write chapter 7 when I damn well feel like it.  
  
Ms. Anonymous poster Misha... I did finish the Inuyasha Costumes before I posted Chapter 6, thank you very much. I am now working on making Kenshin costumes, both "Rurouni" and "Battousai" Kenshin and a Kaoru. Not like you'd care. I'm glad you like my story, but being snotty about my lack of posting new chapters will not make me write any faster.  
  
Nguardian, thank you for your review. It's nice to know that some people are patient.  
  
Dark-Angel. I'm glad you reviewed as many times as you did, but it's prolly best if you actually say something constructive about the story, so I know what I need to look over and revise.  
  
Ms K.Kaoru, I prolly should have e-mailed you, and thank you, because besides my friend Slauditory and Chiki-chan, barely anyone has actually posted something that was helpful and constructive.  
  
astro-24... I dunno if Enishi will turn abusive, but that's a good idea...  
  
Thank you Boomerang-chan, your reviews were very enthusiastic.  
  
Oh wait, and here we have another constructive review, from Gypsy-chan. I think I will be having Enishi become more volitile, because he blames Kenshin for Tomoe's death. Look to Chapter one, I added some info on how she died.  
  
For everyone else, I do appreciate your reviews, I really really do!!! Thank you sooo much!!! I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Hopefully, if my brain allows, I'll have a new chapter up by the end of the month.  
  
*squishes*  
  
Isis 


End file.
